Sting
by order.golden.beak
Summary: Kataang oneshot. She was mad. The bee was mad. His lips were... chapped. Three stings in one day. Perhaps, there were some stings he could get used to.


**My first oneshot. Well, here goes nothing! Please review! Thanks. Enjoy!**

_Sting_

She had slapped him.

Hard.

And it stung, he thought as he lightly placed a hand on his raw cheek.

"Don't ever do that again!" she yelled at him. He watched in silence, as she stomped away.

He couldn't believe it!

Katara, _his Katara, _had actually slapped him. The fifteen year old Avatar- wide eyed, open mouthed, and red cheeked- looked into the distance to see the waterbender walking towards one of the many palace entrances. She was dressed in typical water tribe attire, her long brunette hair gently floating in the humid Fire Nation winds.

_Did that just happen?_

He slid down to the ground and placed his head in his hands, contemplating. The two had been dating for three years. Sure, they occasionally argued over small problems. But never, not once, had she ever physically hurt him.

He hadn't really done anything wrong. Had he?

The Avatar had been summoned from their home in the Southern Water Tribe to help with some minor rebellions. And, naturally, Katara had insisted (demanded, really) that she come with him.

Last night, he was called away due to a rather large riot in the Royal City. Not wanting to disturb her, Aang silently left their bed, leaving Katara cold and alone. She had woken up in the morning, not feeling the warm arms that were always wrapped around her waist.

Half past ten, she had found her boyfriend, shirtless and covered in ash. She promptly hugged the stuffing out of him, asking where he had been. He explained the rebellion and how he had left, without telling her. She was so angry at that point that point that she only heard tidbits of the rest of Aang's explanation.

_"Pretty much all of the soldiers had retreated. There were so many rebels. By the end, it was just me against about fifty of the rioters." He hadn't been exaggerating. In fact, there had probably been over eighty people he had to fight off._

_"Are you okay?" her temper had temporarily been replaced with concern._

_"I'm alright. Most of them were poor fighters. Only a couple of fire benders."_

_Her eyes roamed over him. She found burns under the layers of ash and sweat. Most were minor, but a few were a little too red for her comfort. He was adorned with miniscule cuts and scrapes, and a large, deep gash on his left arm._

_"When did you get back?" she asked._

_"A couple of hours ago, I think," he ran a hand through his black hair. _

_Her eyes widened, enraged once again. "And what exactly have you been doing since then?"_

_"I had to deal with some complaints and treaties for Zuko. I was actually just on my way to take a bath, and then I was going to go get you, so we could have a picnic or something." She didn't respond, and he began to grow nervous. "Um… you seem kind of mad."_

_"Mad? Who's mad? I'm furious!" she yelled loudly, flailing her arms. "First, you take off in the middle of the night, without telling me. Then you come back and don't even bother to come and see me. I was worried sick! And I could have healed you. The gash on your arm is already scabbing over. And don't your burns hurt?" She shook her head, exasperated. "I could have helped you! And now look- you're hurt and tired and… ugh!"_

_"I didn't want you to get hurt."_

_"And what about you, huh? You think I want you to get hurt?"_

_"Katara, please, I'll tell you next time. I just-"_

And that's when she slapped him. Now he was on the ground, knees pulled to chest, thinking about his situation.

He sighed. _There goes the picnic._

He groaned and collapsed on the ground. His limbs were sprawled out carelessly on the grass, his bare chest facing the hot sun.

And then he felt a sharp sting on his side.

"Ow!" he yelled, albeit a little louder then he had intended.

In all reality, it didn't really hurt. He was merely surprised.

However, Aang was even more surprised when a blur of blue and brown kneeled down next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked frantically, worry evident in her features.

"I'm fine," he stated easily. "Just a bee sting."

Knowing he wasn't allergic, she visibly relaxed. "Here, move your arm and I'll get the stinger out."

He obliged. "You're not mad at me?" he questioned as she pulled the bee remains from him.

She nodded. "No. And I'm sorry. I was just upset that you didn't tell me. And I know you just want to protect me, but you have to understand," she cupped his cheek in her hand, "I want to protect you too. I never want you to be hurt. What if something worse had happened? I wouldn't be there to heal you."

He placed his hand over hers. "I can take care of myself. I _need _you, Katara. Bu-"

"And I need you," she interrupted.

He smiled fondly. "But you don't have to worry about me so much. I'm a big boy now," he added playfully.

Besides a small giggle, she ignored the last comment. "I can't help that I love you."

"I love you, too," he grinned and pulled her into a kiss. Her lips roughly met his, and her hands were firmly placed on his chest. Tongues and lips moved together in the heated kiss. Hands roamed, but hers finally rested on his chest and behind his neck, while his were tight on her hips.

Breathless, they pulled away. He rested his head on the grass, while Katara leant hers on his chest.

"I think," she paused, still catching her breath. "I think you need to go wash up. And then I can heal some of those burns."

"And then we go on a picnic?" he smiled toothily.

"Then we go on a picnic," she repeated.

She kissed him again, lightly nipping at his bottom lip. It stung his chapped lips, he admitted. But, after already being stung twice today, he noted contently that, perhaps, there were some stings he could get used to.

**That was actually a lot of fun to write. Hope you guys liked it. Please comment- just a little phrase will do. Thanks! Over and out.**


End file.
